An old friends visit
by flaming hunter
Summary: Dust gets a visit from someone he once knew
1. Chapter 1

The sound of men drinking and laughing lately reached her ears long before she even managed to reach the guild house. Her escort stayed alert, from the stories told by those that lived here or people that simply passed by, the town was one where many strange ones live.

Her long brown hair was blond right now and her bust, as well as her hips, were slightly larger all thanks to the magic of her friend back home.

The large wooden doors to the guild opened and she caught sight of the many men and women that protected this town of beginners, knights happily drank with barbarians and priests are alongside mages.

She looked around for a moment and found her target, she smiled at the sight of him. "He really hasn't changed has he?" She spoke to herself as her most trusted knight acknowledged that it was indeed her old friend.

Slowly she walked up to the man and watched as he drank, it was strange, he smiled as he drank and laughed alongside three other people.

Could they be his party? She had read about them, she could feel her chest tighten as she walked up to him and briefly stopped as a girl with a large bust, that was barely kept under control sat next to him, judging by the girl's black hair and red eyes she was a member of the Crimson demon tribe.

All of a sudden a young looking girl with short pink hair sat on the other side of him and quickly hid her food when he tried to get peace from it. The young girl opened one eye and put a piece of chicken in his mouth, with her hand.

She couldn't move, this was proof if it, he had completely moved on.

She shouldn't have come here, what was she thinking, so in one move she turned around as fast as possible and ran out the door, her escorts followed her quickly.

It was but an instant but the sound of an explosion made them stop completely, before realizing that the only ones to react to it was themselves, everyone else inside the guild acted like it never even happened.

"You know a disguise won't trick me, especially if this guy is with you." A familiar voice said to her and as she turned around, she found him standing there, long gone was the valiant armor of a dragon knight, long gone was the spear that could carve a battlefield.

No all that remained was a young man and the sword she gave him that day.

"It's been a long time princess." He said to me.

"...I came to visit you, Dust." I said to him, yet even as I spoke he walked passed me and opened the door, hinting that it was better for us not to be inside the guild.

(Character change)

We watched as Dust walked out of the guild, it didn't matter whoever those people were and why they were looking for Dust, didn't matter.

She certainly didn't care, what that delinquent was up to, no she really didn't. Still, she had things to do right now and if she were to run into those three people it certainly wouldn't be her fault.

So she said her goodies to everyone and headed out.

She went to the weapons shop and met the man that was always hunting goblins a few towns over, he and his priestess friend were here on a simple delivery mission. She could tell from the man's relaxed form that he was somewhat friendly, even if he barely said anything at all.

The priestess, however, she was curious about everything her eyes shifted back and forth, for some reason common things like the peashooter plants, that fired at nearby enemies, just why was the girl looking at the dragon chain in fear, she wouldn't know.

Really by now, everyone owned one of those, after all, who wouldn't want a dragon as a pet.

Anyway she soon left the weapons shop and it was then that her eyes widened, it was them the delinquent and the three other people, only that one of the knights had removes him, no her armor and let her long black hair fall.

Yunyun nearly let out a gasp, when she saw the woman suddenly hug Dust.

Immediately after the knight grave Dusts hand and made him grave her stomach, it was then that she knew what she had to do, there was a small sign next to her and she hid behind it.

Just what was going on, she wondered as the group of four people began to walk she waited for them to be out of sight before she emerged from her hiding spot and she began to follow him.

No that wasn't right she began to follow them, yeah that was it, she was just curious, why would anyone especially any girl want to even be close to that guy.

Yunyun watched from afar, nothing was out of the ordinary, the four of them had just visited some shops and stopped to buy some frozen strawberries, so far nothing was out of the ordinary.

She was just about to leave when her eyes caught sight of something impossible.

Dust paid for his own meal, no that couldn't be right. Dust doesn't pay for anything unless he owes so much money that the stores refuse to let him off without paying, or if they just plain refuse to serve him until he pays off his debt.

Yeah, that was it, he must have ended up saying something like Ill pay you later.

Yunyun convinced herself of this considering everything she knew about that frie-acquaintance of hers.

Still, Yunyun decided to keep watch just a little bit longer, she watched as the four of them walked around the stream that flowed their town, she watched when one of the knights got to close to a group of oranges and was squirted by them.

At that moment the woman removed her helmet and let her long blond hair fall, Yunyun nearly let out a gasp, when she graved Dust and kissed him on the forehead.

So caught up in her spying, no her investigating that she failed to notice someone walking up to her.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice said, her sudden appearance nearly made Yuyun jump.

When she turned around she noticed that it was Lynn a friend of hers and a member of the party Dust is apart of.

She was holding onto a cup of shaved ice and next to her Lolisa a young mage that could only use none combat spells, happily putting away spoon full after spoon full of shaved ice.

"Nothing, nothing," Yunyun said as she tried to distract the two from the scene the was happening not too far away.

"Oh, isn't that Dust and aren't those the three people that he left with?" Asked Lolisa.

Yunyun turned back to look at the four and noticed that the blond knight was now lifting her hair up before Dust used both hands to outline her sides. Yunyun watched as he gently moved his fingers up and down.

Before she could even turn around Yunyun felt Lynn's anger at seeing Dust do that to another person, but she knew that Lynn wouldn't do anything because usually the girls that Dust touched would either scream and call the guards or hit him until he lets go.

That's the way thing ideally went, but instead the woman grave Dust and gave him a tight hug.

Yunyun felt the world go quiet the moment Lynn crushed the cup of ice she had in her hand.

"You know, my boss thought me a new spell, it only works once, but If I use it we can hear what they say." Lolisa said as she tried to calm Lynn down.

The look in Lynn's eyes told the petty looking mage to use the spell. Lolisa began to chant and soon the voices of people could be heard between the three of them.

"So I heard that you like thin girls, does that mean that if I get fat one day you'll stop caring about me." A woman asked, altho no one was present.

Yunyun didn't know who was talking but if it was any of those three women, she was sure that delinquent would agree with however said that.

"What are you talking about, you could be a thousand pounds and I would always high you like this."

"That was decently Dusts voice," Lolisa said, but her voice was filled with rage.

Few could ever know what it's like to be on the receiving end of the collective anger of three women, but to onlookers, Yunyuns eyes looked like burning coals from hell. Lynn was surrounded with electricity from a spell she was about to cast and Lolisa didn't care about hiding and let her demon wings out.

Her thoughts were solely concentrated on hurting the blond jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

It was but an instant, but in the time it took a person to blink both Yunyun and Lynn launched a combination of lighting attacks directly at Dust, it was only an instant and somehow both knights stopped the attacks.

How they managed to do that, both women didn't know, they hadn't seen the blond and black haired knights move. Both knights had their swords drawn and were already searching for whoever had attacked.

"Relax, stuff like that happens all of the time." Dust said, his voice was still being carried by Lolisas spell.

"But weren't those attacks aimed at you?" Another woman's voice asked as she approached Dust.

"Trust me about this, see everyone is acting as nothing happened." Dust answers the woman and all three of them began to look around and noticed that indeed everyone around them was acting as nothing had happened.

Both knights slowly put away their swords and thought a word they began to walk again.

"Lolisa" Lynn began to ask only to stop when she saw the petty girl being patted on the head by a man wearing a mask and a tuxedo.

"Banieor" Lynn said as she looked at the demon that called himself Moi.

"Moi sees what the broken hearts of fools scream." The Duke of hell said as he looked at the group of four vanish from sight.

His lips slowly began to form into a smile. "Shouldn't you three be happy, that person will leave soon and you won't see any of them...maybe you will when they come back to visit...maybe?" Moi said to them.

"Like I care." Lynn said as she puffed up one cheek and walked away, the only thing Yuyun could see what her green jacket and long brown hair as she slowly walked away.

"Banior sama, what are you doing here?" Lolisa asked the Duke of hell.

"I felt a strong wave of dark emotions and found you three, but to think I would find something remotely interesting" he answered Lolisa.

"So instead of spying at the delinquent and his harem, why don't the master of loneliness and the one making in design help me do some shopping" Moi said to them as he pulled up Lolisa by the waste and carried her like if she was a notebook, apparently answering no wasn't an option.

Yuyun could only give a quick glance back towards the direction Dust vanished to, before hurrying to catch up to the two demons.

(Character change Lynn)

That big jerk she didn't care if he would leave with three beautiful girls. No, if he left her party would make a lot more money and they would be hired for more jobs.

The two of them arrived at Axel at the same time and they met that very day. She had watched out for him ever since and he had always told her how she was gaining weight and even went as far as to tell her that if she ever got fat, he would leave her.

Even tho she tried to manage her weight and ate things that helped with it, plus all of the exercise and some woman she has never seen before comes along and He goes as far as to say that she could gain all the weight she wanted and he would still like her.

Her chest was filled with rage, so much so that it was hard to see, she knew that Dust never met any of them before because he never mentioned any of those three before.

So what is he left with them, no more going to pick him up from jail, no more drunken adventures that anyone with a right mind would get into.

She was so mad it was really getting hard to see, she saw a chair and realized that she had walked up to the store where the idiot usually passes his time annoying the store owner.

She needed to sit own, in all of this why did she care, sure he did everything to get her back when he thought she was kidnapped, sure he fought against monsters and bandits that were in a higher level than anyone in their party using a spear.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him doing it the first time, while she remained hidden underneath some bushes.

Yet in all of this why was her lap wet, why did she care, why did her heart feel like it was breaking.

They had been together from the beginning, fought together and fought each other, gotten into the hot springs together and a lot of other things.

Lynn couldn't hold it in anymore and she began to cry, she could no longer hold back her tears, her anger had now passed and the thought that there was someone he cared about more than her was cruising her soul.

(character change Dust)

We walked out of the guild house, it was better to keep my past away from everyone else. No one really said anything and after a while, the awkward mood between us was too much to bear.

"I'm want to get some shaved ice?" I asked the three of them.

"Yeah." the three of them said all at once.

The old man selling it took one look at me and frowned, but when he noticed that three other people not to mention strangers were with me he gave a soft smile

"So what brings you three here?" I asked them

"We came to see how you were doing" one of the knights.

"...I'm surprised you made it here, considering how chunky you were back then" I didn't know who the knight was, but there were only a few people that knew where I went when I left home.

She immediately removed her helmet and let her long blond hair fall, its been a long time since I say, little sister. She immediately graves my hand and placed it on her stomach, then she graves my other hand and puts it on her waist.

"See my figure is perfect now, so you can not mention my chunky self again." she said a sly to begin to shake, as I began to move my hands up and down tickling her.

She begins to laugh and I keep it up until a light cough reminds me to stop, I can feel my smile coming off.

"It's been a while, how's your husband?" I asked the princess.

"He's fine" her words wore cold and hinted that didn't want to talk about him.

"He had everyone that took your family hostage assassinated." the other knight said.

"So my parents?" I asked

"Mom and dad are fine" my sister answered before she began to walk "So tell me what do you do around here and who were those people with you" she made, she was trying to divert the conversation.

"From what I hear, your a shameless skirt chaser, that's always asking for money." said the other knight as she took off her helmet.

I laughed at that, "Wow I never knew I had such a big reputation."

"I must say Dust, or do I call you"

"Don't" I stopped the princess that man is dead, all of my jokes and joy we're gone at the thought of her saying my old name.

She was startled for a moment but soon smiled again. "I understand. You know you can come back and your old position will be yours again and you can be an independent lord, so you won't have to worry about." The princess continued.

"That man is dead" was the only thing I said, I wasn't going back not to that world filled with vipers and lies.

Nearly all nobles were trash, no trash can be recycled, whatever they were couldn't. I would rather be handed over to Rogers so they would have their way with me, at least then I would die and it would all end.

With nobility, even you will suffer and keep suffering just because some noble want`s if to happen.

"I made a few friends and I guess I can say I like the people in my party. We've been thru a lot, but you know what this town, I don't know what it is but it attracts all sorts of weirdos." I said as I felt something pull my lips.

"We have a girl that blows things up every day, a party that has killed more than one daemon general, people that have monsters as pets." I said as that person pulls on my cheeks more and more.

"There a shop owner that only gets junk merchandise and the Axis and Eris church are here." I said as I realized I couldn't that the person that was pulling at my face was me, I couldn't help but smile.

The three of them looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Do you really like this town so much?" My little sister asked me, her voice sounded as if it was going to break.

"Who knows. There's a lake near here, why don't you show me what you've learned there" I told her as I saw from the corner of my eye three familiar looking girls


End file.
